Epi 22 Everlasting Memories
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Anyone doesn't like the episode because no one gets killed or anything, I decided to spice things up a bit


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 22 "Everlasting Memories"

Ever since the attack from the orc army, me and my team had certain cities that they need to guard near the entrance to make sure that they couldn't surprise us with a surprise attack. We all saw each other in the evening when our watch and patrol around our cities was finished and then the next day repeated the schedule. But when we started this patrol we forgot about the other two villains, including the one who brought such a terrible battle to us.

Slugterra theme song

I decided that being ready for the orcs was more important than the other two criminals who were still at large. The trouble started when we received a message from Scarlett Eye and Deathshot saying that me and my two friends Estera and Grace, were to meet them at the opposite side of Slugterra that we were in, and if we didn't come then they would destroy city after city until, we arrived. I felt very torn about being there for my team in case there was another battle, but I didn't want anyone else to get hurt (we had lost enough people at the battle of St. John's). We suited up and headed out as fast as we could to where the deadly duo told us to come. In the city were 3 tall buildings (I assumed that Deathshot was hiding in one of them) and the Scarlett Eye came out from a dark alley and took out his staff and sword. "No hand-to-hand duel this time Scarlett, this time we duel with slugs!" I told him as we loaded our blasters and energized our arms. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He began with a dark, yet happy mood. "We have planted bombs all over the city, now lay down your blasters and fight me like true warriors!" I demanded. I looked and Grace and Estera with a smile, they got the picture. We all shot at Scarlett, but he dodged them all. After we took our shot, Scarlett pushed a small remote button and an explosion went off, which caused one of the 3 tallest buildings to fall and it was falling right on top of us! We ran to the sides and just made it to safety, but Grace's legs were trapped under the rubble. We moved away the rubble and tried to pull her out, but when we did a Thresher slug came out of nowhere and killed her! I check the buildings and there he was! Deathshot killed Grace, my friend, and I was going to make him pay for it!

Me and Estera both took shots, but Deathshot went out of sight! "At least we still have the other one" I said as I turned around. But when we turned, Scarlett Eye was gone as well! "Those Bastards will pay for this!" I said with fury. I turned to find Estera kneeling near her sister crying, asking if anything could be done, but I could see that there was nothing to save her, she was gone and we would never come back. "Everlasting Memory Grace" I began. "May God guide you, in your journey through Purgatory and eventually lean you to Heaven where you shall enjoy the reward you earned by giving your life for Slugterra. Everlasting Memory" I concluded as I also grieved for my good friend.

We took Grace back to the palace and a beautiful coffin was prepared for her and all attended the funeral. When the coffin was about to go into the ground a man with an eye patch jumped from the crowd and attempted to push over and knock down Grace's coffin, but when he tried his hands were suddenly cut off, by nothing! It was another miracle, just like at the Virgin Mary's funeral! Scarlett was caught and put in jail for the rest of his life. When the service was over, we took the coffin out of the ground( when everyone had left and took it into our castle and put it in a glass box in a special room, that anyone could visit her at anytime. Many flowers were put on the monument where Grace had been buried first, by many people to show their love and compassion for our fallen Grace, who was always a fierce warrior and always had everyone's back covered in any situation. It was going to be tough to go one without her, but we were eventually able to forgive Scarlett and Deathshot for their crime against us and Grace.

I asked Estera to come with me to the dungeons, to Scarlett Eye's cell for a chat. "Good day Scarlett Eye, how are you today? Thinking of killing any more of my team?" I asked him. "Yup, but we'll get to that later, why did you come here? To beat me up for killing your little girl?" he asked. "No, we have come for a different reason. Estera here was the sister of Grace and we have something to tell you." I replied. "Scarlett, we forgive you for killing my sister. Yvan has taught me to see everyone as my brother and sister and that we must forgive there transgressions against us, no matter what they are." Estera told him. "Hmm, I'm not surprised that you guys are forgiving me, after all, you both probably don't really forgive me, you just know it's the right thing to do." He said unbelievingly. "Do you want proof?" I asked him. "Come, follow me." I told him.

He followed us to a cell with Scarlett walls, cases on the walls with his weapons in them (they were unbreakable), carpet floors, a bed, table and many other things (as if it were a first class hotel room). "Why are you giving me this cell?" he asked. "Because you are our brother, and we enjoy helping each other and giving each other as much as we can." I said with a smile. "If you enjoy giving everything you can, then you will give my freedom." He demanded. "I won't because I cannot let you hurt your other brother and sisters any longer." I said grimly. Scarlett scowled, but accepted his new cell.

Me and Estera went back upstairs, to Graces glass coffin and began to pray. When we finished I said "Estera, I'm very proud of you, you showed true love to your enemy today and you "Loved those who hate you" and you "Did good to those who persecuted you" which is exactly what our God wants us to do. We are to forgive everyone with love and compassion, and that is exactly what you did today, God Bless you." I said smiling and putting my hand on her shoulder. Estera began to cry and gave me a hug, thanking me for my guidance and compassion for her and her sister. We went upstairs and all went to bed. Now there was just Deathshot to catch, but that's another story, for another day.

"He who does not forgive, I shall not forgive him."


End file.
